1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to manipulating pliers, especially but not exclusively for surgical purposes, comprising a frame, at a first end of the frame a control handle and at a second end opposite the first end of the frame a gripper as well as a coupling element between the control handle and the gripper.
2. Description of the Related Art
Manipulating pliers are used in particular for so-called laparoscopic surgery, wherein a few small incisions are made in the abdominal wall of a patient to allow the insertion of the manipulating pliers. Such minimally invasive surgery is patient-friendly and is increasingly preferred. The known manipulating pliers is available in two diameters, namely one in which the frame is formed by an elongated tube, having an outside diameter of 5 mm, and one embodiment in which said diameter is 10 mm. Through this frame of the known manipulating pliers runs a rod-like coupling between the control handle which, when the manipulating pliers are being used, is placed in a hand of the surgeon, and the gripping member which is inserted into the patient.
Surgical operations using the known manipulating pliers, encounter difficulties because of inadequate ability to feel with said manipulating pliers. Another disadvantage is that the precision of the known manipulating pliers as problematic due to play in the couple in between the control handle and the gripper. Another problem of the known manipulating pliers is that the gripper which comprises two interacting gripping members, requires a non-constant actuating force, depending on the opening angle between the interacting gripping members fact that the internal rigidity of the known manipulating pliers is low is also a problem: the coupling between the control handle and the gripper is slack, with the result that when a rigid object is gripped, it is not perceived as being rigid.